


Rikurt JMOMS

by WarbleretteSammy36



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarbleretteSammy36/pseuds/WarbleretteSammy36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Anon prompted me Rikurt at JMOMS so this actually takes place right after the show. Obviously in this Curt is not married and he’s dating Riker and has been for almost a year. This got smutty rather quickly that wasn’t my intention at first but my Rikurt muses had other plans ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rikurt JMOMS

They had just walked into their shared dressing room after the JMOMS when Riker locked the door behind them and then backed Curt into the wall. Curt looked at Riker raising an eyebrow at him.

“You have no idea how hot you looked in that Batman suit you wore earlier” Riker almost growled at Curt

Curt smirked at his boyfriend “I had no idea you had a Batman suit fetish, Babe” he said

Riker shook his head “No, just a Bat-Curt fetish” he said

Curt chuckled “I’ll have to remember that” he said and gasped as Riker started kissing at his neck.

Riker smiled and kissed his way up Curt’s jaw to give the brunette a passionate kiss and hummed in appreciation when Curt grabbed the back of his neck and tried to pull him closer.

“M-maybe we should finish this at home?” gasped Curt thankful that Joe’s show was in LA and they could just go home instead of having to stay at a Hotel.

Riker nodded “O-okay, Babe” he said reluctantly pulling away from Curt “Probably better that way than having someone walking in on us” he laughed  
Curt nodded “That’s what I was thinking” he said “You know it’s kinda funny a couple months ago you were so shy about us being intimate and now you can barely keep your hands off me” he laughed

Riker raised an eyebrow “Are you complaining?”

Curt shook his head “Not at all, Baby” he said kissing Riker

Riker smiled kissing Curt back “Good now grab your jacket and let’s go home” he said grabbing his jacket

Curt smirked picking up his jacket and following his boyfriend to the car saying their goodbyes on the way out

When they got in the car Riker smiled at Curt “Did you hear Tessa on our way out?” he asked as he started the car

Curt laughed “You mean when she told us to use protection?” he asked “Yeah I did” he said when Riker nodded laughing

When they got back to their apartment Riker grabbed Curt’s hand and led him to the bedroom. He pulled Curt down on to the bed so that Curt landed on top of him. “Make love to me baby” he said looking up into Curt’s eyes.

Curt looked down into Riker’s eyes and nodded then started kissing Riker’s neck and made his way to a spot just below Riker’s ear that drove Riker crazy.

“Oh! Curt!” moaned Riker as Curt kissed at the spot below his ear he smiled when Curt lifted his shirt off him then Curt sat up and removed his own shirt.

Curt then leaned down and started kissing down Riker’s chest down to his waist and looked up at Riker asking permission.

Riker looked down at Curt and nodded “Please Curt! I need you”

Curt nodded and undid Riker’s jeans and slowly pulled them down Riker’s long legs he then pulled Riker’s boxers down as well and threw them and Riker’s jeans on the floor then he sat up and removed his own jeans and boxers. “I love you baby” Curt said giving Riker a kiss and grabbing the lube and a condom out of the drawer next to their bed.

Curt leaned down and slicked his fingers slowly inserting the first one into Riker’s entrance.

Riker moaned when he felt Curt’s finger enter him “Curt! Baby, more please!” he said and gasped when Curt added another finger “Ah! Baby!” he said as Curt began to scissor him then he felt Curt brush that special spot “CURT!” he moaned 

Curt added a third and final finger and when he thought Riker was ready he removed his fingers and slicked himself and slowly entered Riker.

Riker whined a little when Curt removed his fingers but then moaned loudly when Curt entered him “Oh! Oh, Curt!”

“Ri! So tight!” moaned Curt as he entered Riker’s tight heat

“Curt! Baby move Please!” moaned Riker pushing towards Curt trying to get his boyfriend to move

Curt nodded and started slowly rocking into Riker loving the sounds his boyfriend was making and trying to hit that special spot.

“CURT!!!!!” Riker moaned when he felt Curt hit his prostate head on “God, Baby, Right there! Don’t stop!”

“RI!!!” Curt moaned as Riker tightened around him “Oh, Baby I’m not gonna last much longer!” he panted

“M-me either! AH! Curt!” Riker replied

Curt nodded and said “Cum for me Ri!” as he hit Riker’s prostate hard enough to throw Riker over the edge with Curt right behind him.

Riker was pretty sure the neighbors heard him when Curt hit his prostate that last time. He chuckled when Curt collapsed on top of him. “I-I love y-you, C-Curt” he panted 

Curt smiled and nuzzled Riker’s neck “I l-love you t-too, Ri” he said trying to catch his breath and cuddling closer to his boyfriend. 

Riker hugged Curt and then said “Curt, baby you’re just a little too heavy” 

“Sorry, love” Curt said with a smile and gently pulled out of Riker and threw the condom away then settled down beside him.

Riker smiled and wrapped his arms around Curt “Good night, Baby” he said sleepily

Curt smiled and covered them up then settled back into Riker’s arms “Good night, Riker” he said with a yawn closing his eyes.


End file.
